highschool drama
by sasusaku11
Summary: sakura starts a new school and makes loads of friends but friends come with eneimes plz read. my first fanfic sasu/saku ino/shika hina/naru ten/neji plz r&r flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

_**-chapter one- **_

_**sakura starts konoha high**_

Beep, beep, be-smash "stupid alarm and great ive smashed my alarm clock already, ugh first day of konoha high, it's gonna be hell" said sakura sleepily

sakura got up and had a shower, when she got out she got dressed in her uniform which was a silky skirt- black, a polo shirt- white with the konoha leaf badge on it, and a tie - green with the konoha leaf badge at the bottom of it, a blazer with the leaf badge on the left of it.

She wears her polo shirt with the buttons undone except the last oneand her tie loosely around her neck like at her old school suna high.

Sakura went downstairs and looked at the time which said 7:10 so she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and ran out the door to school, it took her 20 minutes to get there, sakura arrived at school at 7:30 and thought **shit im late **and rushed to the principal's office to get her schedule. sakura knocked on the door

"come in" shouted a lady's voice

sakura opened the door and saw a blonde-haired lady sitting at a desk with loads of papers covering most of it.

"you must be the new student from suna, am i correct ?" said the lady

"yes principal" said sakura

"my name is principal tsunade" said tsunade

" yes umm .. principal tsunade im gonna be late for class" said sakura sheepishly

" dont worry just tell kakashi that you were with me" said tsunade "oh and heres your schedule"

sakura took the sheet of paper and left the office and made her way to her homeroom which was room 201. she opens the door and saw loads of people throwing paper aeroplanes and the teacher just sitting there giggling while reading a perverted book called come come paradise

**"great i have a pervert for a teacher"**

she started walking up to the teacher

"umm... excuse me im the new student sakura haruno" said sakura nervously

"ahh yes, everybody be quiet" said kakashi-sensei to the class

"everybody this is sakura haruno please be nice to her since she is new" said kakashi- sensei bored

sakura looked around the room and saw all the boys but 4 have hearts in there eyes then they all started shout

MARRY ME SAKURA  
GO ON A DTAE WITH ME SAKURA

YOUR HOT

DATE ME

NOT SHE LIKES ME DATE ME SAKURA

BEAR MY CHILDREN

"SHUT UP" shouted kakashi-sensei

the class stopped shouting

"ok so sakura what are your likes, dislikes and hobbies" said kakashi-sensei bored

" umm.. well i like and hobbies are playing football, baseball, basketball and voellyball at suna high and i competed in in dance compitions and their's a new dance copmitions called rock challenge for school. the thing is dislike or hate are sluts, whores and bitches and i hate boys who think they are highly better than us" said sakura looking at the sluts, whores and bitches in the class and then the 4 boys at the back who think they are highly than the rest.

"ok well go and sit next to sasuke uchiha, sasuke raise your hand" said kakashi without looking up from his perverted book. the said boy raised his hand without taking his eyes from the window. sakura walked to where she was supposed to sit but before she got there a girl stuck her leg out to trip her over but since sakura had good reflexs she did a flip and landed fine and then sat down in her seat.

"hi my name is ino yamanaka, that flip was amazing were you on a cheerleading squad or something" asked a girl called ino with blonde hair from behind me

" no i wasnt i do martial arts everyday do at the dojo" said sakura

" cool anyway this is shikamaru next to me he a lazy ass and can i see your timetabkle please so i can compare it to mine to know if your in any of my classes" said/asked ino

"sure let me get it out of my bag" said sakura while reaching for her bag she got her timetalne and passed it to ino

"thanks and wow we have the same classes together " said ino excitedly " by the way the person next to

you is sasuke uchiha he barely talks to anyone by my now your group, and he is emotionless and everyone says he has a heart full of ice oh and naruto calls his a bastard" said ino

"thats me naruto uzimaki at your service and by the way the person next to me is hinataand across from her is neji her cousin and next to him is tenten" said naruto proudly

"hey ya in tenten nice to meet you hopefully your not a girl who likes shopping like hinata and ino" said tenten hopefully

" nah your okay i hate shopping i only go if its for sports or martial arts or if i need a couple more clothes, if clothes last forever i would never go shopping " said sakura

" WHAT! shouted ino and hinata yes hinata shouted- everyone turned to stare at hinata

"s-sorry" stutted hinata

"theres nothing to be sorry about hinata, that was good at leats you shouted and didnt stutter" said tenten happily

" so are we going for ramen after school then?" asked naruto

"dobe shut up your giving me a headache" said sasuke

" im not a dobe teme" said naruto

"dobe" said sasuke

"teme" said naruto

"both of you shut up ur a dobe"said sakura pointing at naruto " and your a chicken haired bastard get over it" said sakura while pointing at sasuke

"hn who are you calling chicken haired bastard, forehead "said sasuke while smirking

"what did you say uchiha" said sakura murderously

"fore-head said sasuke smirking more

"i hate you" said sakura with tears in her eyes and the nshe slapped the uchihs right round the face and ran out of the classroom

everyone was looking at sasuke now like omg

"you should go after her sasuke she looked like she was going to cry" said ino angrily

"yeah if you dont go i will seriously hurt you " said tenten angrily

"fine i will" said sasuke while walking out of the class. sasuke looked everywhere but couldnt find her so he went outside and saw he rsitting against a cherry blossom tree with head between her knees

"sakura im gomenasi (A/n sorry if i spell it wrong) i didnt mean to hurt your feelings its just no one has ever called me a name before so i thought i could see how far you went and then you slapped me so i knew you are not like other girls worshiping me" apolagizes sasuke

"its okay i should learn not to show my emotions like anko-sensei said to" said sakura while sobbing

"can i ask why you started crying when i said forehead?" asked sasuke

" umm.. well when i was younger i got bullied by a girl called ami wanntabe and she use to say stuff like no one wants thats why your parents left you and your foreheads too big no one wants to be friends with someone like that and your never going ot be preety so give up on life" said sakura quietly but sasuke heard every word

"thats harsh, can i asked what happened to your parents" asked sasuke

"they died in a car crash i was 7 years old" said sakura calming down

"im so sorry i didnt mean to bring it up" said sasuke

"its okay i like to think they are watching over me and they are in the right place" said sakura while looking up at the sky

"dont remember what that girl ami said cause its not true because you have ino, hinata, tenten, naruto, neji, shikamaru and me as your friends and i can say that you look better than any of the girls in homeroom trust if there was a contest to say who was better looking i think you would win" said sasuke with a microscopic blush on his cheeks

**"did i just say that out loud i couldnt be falling for her" thought sasuke **

"oh but you did because you love her and look at that hot body in that uniform" said sasukes inner self

**"pervert" thought sasuke **

"that means your calling yourself a pervert idiot"said sasukes inner self laughing

**"you just called yourself an idiot then" thoguht sasuke **

"umm.. sasuke are you okay"asked saukra waving a hand in sasukes face

"huh... oh yeah im fine just thinking" said sasuke while rubbing his hand on the back fo his neck

sakura turned to look at sasuke onyx clashed with emerald and they got lost in each others eyes without knowing it, it felt like they were sitting there for hours but it was only 10 minutes when they started to move to each other getting closer and closer they were so close thst they were inchs apart and sasuke leaned his head in to kiss her but the bell sound for first class and they got brought backto reality and quickly separated and got up and went to maths.

sasuke and sakura got to maths and sat with their mates

"are you okay sakura" asked ino

"yeah im fine sasuke just made me remember something when we were arguing, sorry to make you worry" said sakura

"oh okay as long as ur fine" said ino still worried

"ok class, u can just talk for this period and then do a worksheet for homework" said kakashi-sensei while handing out the sheet of paper

sakura, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, neji, tenten, hinata and naruto sat together and the girls started chatting

"so how about a sleep over at the weekend" said ino

"yeah but where? asked hinatawithout stuttering

"ohmygod u didnt stutter" shouted ino, sakura and tenten together

" anyway, we could have it at sakura's if your parents dont mind" asked ino

" umm... sure let me text my mum" said sakura getting her phone out and started texting her foster mum

"so you guys are having a sleepover"asked naruto while the other boys listened in

"yeah ,what about it" said ino

"can we come" begged naruto

"umm.. its up to sakura since it is her house"said ino

"sakura can we sleep over please" begged naruto

"umm...sure i will add that in the text" said sakura text a bit more

after about 5 minutes sakura's phone goes off and she looks at the text message and it said

hey honey sure you can have a sleepover and the boys are welcome love you mum xx

_why does she keep calling me honey, she isnt my mum and never will be thought sakura_

" yay your aloud to sleepover" said sakura happily

"yay" shouted ino, tenten, hinata and of course naruto

so the group started to talk about what was going to happen at the party, like junk food, singing, talking, 7 minutes in heaven

" i cant wait we will have it on friday then on saturday hang out or something" said ino

"yh come to school with your stuff and we will go straight to my house" said sakura

"ok so will your mum let the boys sleep in the same room as us" asked ino

" yeah my mum pretty much lets me do anything unless its not safe or something" said sakura

"wow i want to have a mum like that my mum keep moaning at me for sleeping and not tidying my room" said shikamaru lazily

bring the bell went for music  
they started walking to music

"so us girls are in a band, can you sing or play an imstruments" said/ asked ino

"umm... sure i guess i can sing and play eletric guitar" said sakura

"cool you can be in our band if u want" asked ino

"ok ive never been in a band before, this is exciting" said sakura happily

" ok dont tell the boys cause you can be our secret weapon lol" said ino

the girls and guys got to music and sat together and started chatting again, 5 minutes later a women with black hair and red eyes walked

"ok class quiet down my name is kurenai yuhi but you call me kurenai- sensei ok right today you get to choose if you want to sing, dance or play an instrument and you cna be in a band got good get a song or whatever ready now and i will be back in a minute" said kurenai-sensei while walking out he room  
the boys walked off on there own to a corner and the girls went to another corner

"okay so what are we doing" asked ino

"well i was thinking of going on my own and will you aswell, do you think kurenai-sensei will let me do that"asked sakura shyley

"she should she did last lesson so hopefull she lets you but we have to go together first so they wont know our secret weapon" said ino


	2. Chapter 2

**-chapter two- **

after a while the girls had decided what they were going to do

"ok class, hopefully you have had enough time to know whta you are doing just hold on for about 2 minutes and we will start" said kurenai

by then karin, kin, yuna and tanya walked up to them

"i bet you lot isnt as good as me and when sasuke sees me on stage he will fall for me" said karin

"neji will fall fir me too" said kin

"and shikamaru" said yuna

" and naruto" said tanya

"hmmm" they sighed

"whatever i bet you are not that good2 said ino

"you wanna bet blondie" karin sneered

"hey im blonde" said yuna

" sorry i didnt mean you" said karin acting sweetly to her

"fine whats the bet" said sakura

"do you know what you just got us into"whisper ino

" i bet that if we win you stay away from our guys" said karin happily

"ok and if we win then you stay away from them got it" said sakura

"got it but we will win" said karin boastfully

"ok class settle down we have four acts on stage this lesson and if you are in a band you are singing twice and the first person to go is shinobi" said kurenai-sensei

"who are shinobi"asked sakura but at that time she saw sasuke, neji, shikamaru nad naruto go on stage

" oh ok i know now" said sakura dumbly

"ok this is a song called hey there delilha" said sasuke into the mic

_sasuke singing_

neji started playing guitar

_hey there delilah, whats it like in new york city? im a 1000 miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty _

_yes you do _

_time square can't shine as bright as you ... i swear it's true..._

_hey there delilah, dont worry about the distance im right there if you get lonely. _

_give this song another listen_

_close your eyes_

_listen to my voice it's my disguise. im by you side._

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_what you do to me..._

_hey there delilah, i know times are getting hard but just believe me girl someday ill pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good _

_we'll have the life we knew we would..._

_my word is good..._

_hey there delilah i got so much left to say if every simple song i wrote would to you would take your breath away _

sasuke looks at sakura when he sings that part

_id write it all... even more in love with me you'd fall we'd have it all_

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_what you do to me..._

_a thousand miles seems pretty far_

_but they've got planes and trains and cars_

_id walk to you if i had no other way_

_our friends would make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way _

_delilah i can promise you that by the time that we get through _

_the world will never ever be the same and your to blame..._

_hey there delilah, you be good and don't you miss me_

_two more years and you'll be done with school_

_and ill be making history like i do you know it's all because of you _

_we can do whatever we want to _

_hey there delilah, heres to you _

_this ones for you _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_oh it's what you do to me _

_what you do to me..._

thank you and our next song is the rose

_some say love it is a river,_

_that drowns ,the tender reed _

_some say love it is a razor,_

_that leaves, your soul to bleed_

_some say love, it is hunger_

_an endless, aching need_

_i say love, it is a flower _

_and you, its only seed_

_its the heart, afraid of breaking _

_that never, learns to dance_

_its a dream, afriad of waking, that never, takes the chance_

_its the one , who wont be taken _

_who cannot, seen to give_

_and the soul, afraid of dying, that never, learns to live _

_when the night. had been to loney _

_and the raod, has been to long _

_and think, that love is only _

_for the lucky, and the strong _

_just remember , in the winter _

_far beneath, the bitter snow_

_lies the seed_

_that with the sun love in the spring _

_becomes the rose._

"thank you" said sasuke going off stage with neji, shikamaru nad naruto

"ok next is karin, kin, yuna and tanya" said kurenai sensei

"heres to sasuke, neji, shikamaru and naruto we love you" said karin

**karin singing- rest dancing**

**i still hear your voice when you sleep next to me **

**i still fell your touch im my dreams **

**forgive me my weakness **

**but i dont know why **

**without you its hard to survive**

" thats enough karin but im sorry but you cant sing please get off the stage" said kurenai- sensei while rubbing her ears

"fine i bet the girl group cant do any better" said karin storming off stage and sat in her seat

" ok next is hinari" said kurenai-sensei

sakura, ino, hinata and tenten walked on stage

"this should be fun" whispered sasuke to the boys and they all snickered

_**sakura singing in the band **_

"thanks this song is called bad boy (a/n by cascada)

_**remember the feelings, remember the day **_

_"wow she is good" thought sasuke _

_**my stone heart was breaking, my love ran away**_

_**this momnet i knoew i would be some else **_

_**my love turned around and i fell**_

_**be my bad boy, be my man , be my weekend lover **_

_**but dont be friend **_

_**you can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**that i dont need you in my life again **_

_**wont you be my bad boy, be my man **_

_"stop thinking rude thoughs of sakura" thought sasuke _

_**be my weekend lover but dont be my friend **_

_**you can be my bad boy but understand that i dont need you again**_

_**no i dont you again **_

_**(instrumental)**_

_**bad boy (said)**_

_**(instrumental)**_

_**you once made this promise to stay by my side **_

_**but after some time you just pushed me aside**_

_**you never though that a girl could be strong**_

_**now ill show yo uhow to go on **_

_**be my bad boy be my man be my weekend love r but dont be my friend you can be my bad boy but understand **_

_**that i dont need you in my life again **_

_**wont you be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but dont be my friend **_

_**you be my bad boy but understand i dont need you again **_

_**no i dont need you again **_

thank you heres the next song its called 7 days of lonely

_**uh ohhh uh ohhh**_

_**i got a call to day **_

_**at 3am **_

_**tis what you didnt say that told me id get hurt again**_

_**so i hung up the phone and i screamed out loud **_

_**i felt so alone had should have said the things im thinking now**_

_**oh i never thought it would be so hard to let you go **_

_**(hinata) (i just want you to know)**_

_**tell me how im gonna make it, you're the one i cant forget.**_

_**its like im running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends**_

_**when i try to face it when i wake up i hate the way reality sets in**_

_**god i wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely **_

_**the seven days of lonely **_

_**yeah**_

_**oh its deafening**_

_**the bitter truth**_

_**im doing everything for the first time without you **_

_**i pretend that im ok**_

_**(hinata) (i pretend that im ok) **_

_**but it aches inside**_

_**there's got to be a way thats better that just getting by **_

_**ohh never thought it be so hard to let you go **_

_**(hinata)(i just want you to know)**_

_**tell me how i gonna make it you're the one i cant forget**_

_**its like im running in slow motion i na mightmare that never ends**_

_**when i tyr to face it when i wake up i hate the way reality sets in **_

_**god i wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely **_

_**my heart is speeding up and slowing down to know i know its over, its over **_

_**and can you die of heartbreak to dir for love lost young i pray to find it again, ohg again**_

_**got a call todya at 3am**_

_**its what you didnt say that hurts again**_

_**tell me how im gonna make it you're the one i cant forget **_

_**its like running in slow motion in a night mare that never ends**_

_**when i try to face it when i wake up i hate the way reality set in **_

_**god i wish you could hold me throught the seven days of lonely **_

_**the seven days of lonely **_

_**throught the seven days of lonely **_

_**the seven days of lonely **_

_**ohhhhhh**_

the girls stepped off the stage and went to karin and her group

"guess we win" said sakura and ino

" fine we will stay away from the boys" said karin in defeat and walked away with her group

"you were amazing" shouted naruto when the guys came over

"yeah it was good"said shikamaru

"hn" said sasuke smirking

"yh nice girls" said neji

" what is with you smirking and hn all the time god " said sakura walking away

friday end of day (a/n nothing happens for the rest of the week and im lazy to write a whole week)

"so you have your stuff for the sleepover"asked sakura at the school gates

"yeah" said ino, hinata and tenten

"hn" said sasuke smirking

"whatever" said neji

"believe it" said naruto (a/n i had to put that in other wise its not naruto is it)

"ok let go to mine" said sakura and she started to walk to her house

after 20 minutes they got to a mansion and sakura put a password in on the gate and it opened

" you seriously cant live here i mean you got to our school on a scholorship" said ino

"and its nearly as big as teme's mansion" said naruto gaping

"just because someone got in on a scholor doesnt mean they are not rich, i mean it just shows you have brains and are smart" stated sakura

"anyway lets go in then" said sakura walking up the path

sakura let them in and the maids come over and took there jackets if they had any and took there bags

"take the bags tpo my room please mia"

"yes miss haruno" said mia

"and what have i said about calling me miss haruno thats my foster mum " said sakura

" sorry sakura, its just your mother said to call you miss haruno"

"foster mum, mia shes my foster mum she only got this money from my dead parents" said sakura

" ok sakura i will take this up now" said mia

"thanks mia , SUZUKI IM HOME" shouted sakura up the stairs

"OK HONEY I WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE" suzuki shouted back

"STOP CALLING HONEY"shouted sakura " your not my mum mumbled sakura but sasuke heard her

**hope you liked it plz review if you want something added then just ask and i will see what i can do **

**hope you like please review and tell me what you think and if its okay and if you want anything to happen in the story tell me and i might add it **


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own naruto ...wish i did **

this is an authors notice please read

so sorry i havent been updating its just i have school work to do and im busy with my family and friends hopefully i will update soon

if there is anything you want me to put in the story please just email me or review the story

thanks again for reading this

from sasusaku11


End file.
